Blood Troll
|mount = Bat Blood tick Crawg Devilsaur |homeworld = Azeroth |environment = Swamplands |area = Nazmir |language = Zandali |organization = Tribal |alignment = Chaotic Evil |source = Battle for Azeroth }} Blood Trolls are an ancient troll subspecies that inhabit the swamp of Nazmir on Zandalar and worship the blood god G'huun. They use blood magic, which corrupts the creatures around them and turns them into blood beasts. The blood trolls of Nazmir are the monsters that haunt every Zandalari troll child's nightmares, and for good reason. |date=2018-06-06|accessdate=2018-06-12}} They have been called the "bogeymen" of trolls; in the Zandalari capital of Zuldazar, stories are passed down from generation to generation cautioning children to behave, lest Nazmir's twisted practioners of blood magic come to snatch them from their beds, and those who dare brave the swamp have a habit of disappearing, never to return. Background During the final era of the Council of Tribes, a blood plague broke out, killing thousands of trolls. It was deemed that the bodies, too polluted for proper burial, would instead be burned and kept in special urns. As time progressed, this method became commonplace among the Zandalari in disposing of their dead.Urn of Passage After the great plague, there were still those who clung to the magics of the blood god. They tested their magics and perfected them. One such relic was a totem, which when concentrated upon, would drain not just the life from their enemies, but also their blood, infusing the caster with it and altering them in unusual ways. This was the dawn of who the Zandalari call, "the blood trolls".Sanguinating Totem Culture and people The blood trolls' culture is very harsh and the most primitive troll culture there is, because their god G'huun has no need for technology. Their society is also matriarchal; males follow the orders from females without question lest they get chained up and punished or outright sacrificed.BlizzCon 2017, World of Warcraft Demo | Nazmir Zone Male blood trolls use the word "ma'da" (Zandali for "mother") as a term of respect for the females of their society. Females within blood troll societies cannibalize on their males.Quest:Killing Cannibals Blood trolls fuel their voodoo with profane blood rituals, harnessing undead monstrosities to do their bidding. Many who enter the swamps do not leave, instead becoming a sacrifice to G'huun. Their mastery of blood magic trumps that of other trolls.Quest:Offensively Defensive#Notes Powerful blood troll witch doctors are called "Corpse Mongers".Quest:Just Say No to Cannibalism Blood troll poisons are made to paralyze, not kill, because they want prisoners alive.Quest:They Want Us Alive Tribes *Amaki tribe *Nazmani tribe Notes * Blood trolls are not currently planned as an allied race. |date=2018-06-12|accessdate=2018-06-12|quote=''Just to clear the confusion, there was a small segment in yesterday's E3 interview with IGN in which we weren't entirely clear - but we want to clarify that Blood Trolls are not currently planned as an Allied Race.''}} Gallery Natha'vor Drudge.jpg|A Natha'vor Drudge in Natha'vor. File:Blizzcon - blood trolls 1.jpg|Female blood trolls. File:Nazmir 3.jpg|Blood trolls in a ritual. References Category:Blood trolls